


Supernova

by esttian



Series: Esttian's Tony Stark  Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, How to understand Stephen, M/M, Major Character Injury, Not A Fix-It, POV Stephen Strange, tonystarkbingo2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esttian/pseuds/esttian
Summary: [ ENDGAME SPOILERS. ENDGAME SPOILERS. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH IT ]]Stephen falls in love with the man flying inside the tincan after knowing him for a million timelines. There was more than one way to defeat Thanos but only One where Tony truly calls victory. Stephen understands but it doesn't make it any less painful.





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> I had to get this out of my chest to cope with ENDGAME.
> 
> After this one, i'm never accepting Endgame in my fics. Well, besides the ones I fix it. No beta reader.
> 
> Fill for Tony Stark Bingo Card: S1 CANON COMPLIANT

He would never understand how it happened.

Perhaps, by the end of the 7, 354th timeline where Stark sacrificed himself for him. Thanos turned the mirror dimension into a black hole and sent it back to him, his body had been too tired to manage the spell, and when the magic sparks crumbled into the dirt from his shaking hands, leaving him useless and defenseless as he fell to his knees and stared at the blackness swirling straight at him, eating away the space around it into the void. The red and gold armor protected him, Stark had a shield up, but the exorbitant gravitational pull of the black hole was too strong.

He was at the next timeline before he could blink, the pain of being dismantled into specs of dark matter through every cell of his body, one by one, registered in his brain like a memory. Just like every other death, taking another piece out of him.

Stephen understood something after that.

Stark was noble.

Not in the normal aspect of the word, but his heart was at the right place as his actions spoke volumes. Stark had something worth fighting for, worth the risk of jumping into the battlefield and standing back up when he was smashed down. Even when a moon crushed him.

Stark was unstoppable.

Stubborn enough to attack Thanos when Stephen was trying to bargain for the mechanic’s life. Scary when Peter was sent flying through the deserted field and slammed into a broken mural, and Stark only saw red.

Stark was relentless.

Iron Man screeched in horrifying pain when Thanos ripped off his left arm, when his legs were broken and mangled, when he was no more than a bleeding destroyed body. Stark bit Thanos’ calf, his teeth gritted the purple skin and right into the muscle. Even when his body was almost unable to move, he held on. Stephen could only watch those glassy brown eyes right back, and he understood.

Stark was breathtakingly beautiful.

Those brown locks striking in soft curls, the tanned skin and attractive features. The armor hugs his body like a second skin, fit specially for him and toning up those muscles hidden underneath the tracksuit. His back wasn’t too broad, but it held the strength and power to support the whole world. Calloused fingers that told stories of hard earned life and time in the workshop. Long black lashes that fluttered when he blinked in tender fans, Stephen would love to see them up close and count them. He wanted to know every inch and bit of Tony.

Because, Stark became Tony at some point

Tony became all that mattered. Time Stone or not, Tony needed to survive.

Stephen tried. He tried in every timeline after discovering his infatuation for Tony, tried to make him survive and live. But Stephen discovered through try and error: after offering the stone, saving Tony with his own life, hundreds of ways that Tony managed to stay alive after their fight against Thanos at Titan, even when they do defeat him, and the Snap doesn’t happened.

That there was no true victory for Tony Stark.

Stephen watched in his astral form after the first time he gave the Time Stone to the Mad Titan for Tony’s life. He saw how broken Tony was, but Tony was strong, stronger than anyone Stephen knew. Tony managed to get back to Earth with Nebula, he managed to get a tracking device on Thanos and go with the original avengers to him. Another massacre, only Tony survived. Stephen watched in horror as the beautiful man tried to end his own life for the first time.

This was a defeat.

The next timeline, Stephen moved quicker, he killed Thanos. He killed a man for Tony. At Earth, Stephen was called a hero, a savior and all was well, but it was not. Stephen tainted his own hands with the villains’ blood, so he could save Tony from the stab at his stomach, that at some timelines had killed him by an infection. Stephen watches as Tony throws himself into work, thinking of the next threat, the next enemy.

Not a win. Not by a long shot.

Stephen tries to give the Stone again, this time, instead of Nebula, Peter doesn’t dust. Stephen has high hopes, the kid was a pillar for Tony, stability and focus _. /Maybe this is the one/,_ Stephen thinks. But it’s not. Peter and Tony try to get back to Earth but the oxygen runs out halfway there. Nebula, of course, she is a robot and doesn’t need to breath, the woman had refrained from taking the oxygen so Tony could have it. In full panic, Tony takes the choice that Peter could survive if he is the sole passenger. Stephen cuts this timeline before he sees anymore.

No. No. **_NO_**.

He reaches the 10 million timelines; Stephen is losing faith. Then, Stephen sees a flicker of hope. Her name is Morgan. And she is as beautiful as Tony. The epiphany of the best parts of Pepper and Tony, the giggling baby is like surfacing from the drowning despair and monstrous deaths. Big brown eyes and soft chocolate hair, just like her dad with her big smiles and round rosy cheeks.

Stephen notices. She is the answer; she is the only worth future that Tony would ever be happy in. A future of domesticity that covers and shushes away the war and battle with the warm love. A life of fulfillment.

But again. It’s not.

Stephen sees futures, few of them where Morgan dies young or Pepper in the pregnancy, his heart weeps, another dozen where Tony can’t put away his work and Pepper leaves with Morgan. A few that Tony manages to settle but Scott Lang returns too soon, a year after the Snap. Not enough time for the family, not enough time for Tony. Stephen keeps looking.

Tony and Pepper living happily, a family, a little girl. His mind is tired, but Stephen is too stubborn, there must be a way, a way to give Tony his true victory.

There is one timeline where Tony manages to have Morgan for seven years, seven beautiful years of pure love, laughs and kisses. Stephen believes this could be it, he can stop the time spell, but something tells him, this is not it too. Stephen sees the problem. So much time, makes Tony numb to the Avengers, they try to get his help but it’s fruitless. Tony has his daughter and wife inside the house waiting for him at the dinner table. Without his help, Lang is lost in the Quantum realm forever, and with him, their only chance to get half the universe back. The news reach Tony, of course they do, and Iron Man feels responsible, of course he does.

Stephen wants to scream. Tony would never be happy. Why? Stephen asks to nobody inside his head, he wants to give the man a happy ending, a fulfilling victory, one that he could move on and finally rest.

Something shifts in the timelines. Stephen’s head supplies him that he is at the 12,152,205th. Somehow, he was never expecting this outcome.

Tony.

Beautiful ruthless arrogant billionaire Tony falls in love with him.

Stephen.

Unworthy reckless sorcerer Stephen.

In this one, Stephen gave the Stone once more, but he didn’t dissolve into dust. Both bright people figure out the oxygen tank, as they travel the vast dark pool of stars and galaxies. They talk, there isn’t much else to do. About everything and nothing, Tony falls asleep next to Stephen and the sorcerer doesn’t mention it or complains. They are both alone and in need for reassurance that they have _at least_ someone. Stephen falls harder for the man. They manage to get back to Earth, Stephen staying at Tony’s side, always having his back while talking with Rogers. At night, Tony visits his room and they start sleeping holding each other, like back at the spaceship, they are no longer stranded in the unknown but that doesn’t matter.

They have each other.

Stephen explains the Quantum realm, the possible theory that they could go back and retrieve the stones, and so, they find Scott and his van. Bright genius Tony Stark discovers time travel, figuring it out on night and jumping into Stephen’s arms in a fit of laughter and delight. Tony smashes his lips against his in glee and contained feelings, erupting a cocktail of emotions that leads them deeper into each other, literally. Stephen corners Tony on the nearest table, and doesn’t stop kissing, touching and memorizing Tony’s body.

Stephen wants this. He craves it like water in a dessert, an oasis in the heartless cruel unforgiving world. And once more, destiny mocks him, spits right into his face and laughs. He watches Thanos snap his finger for the second time and white pain shattering his brain.

Stephen needs a moment after that one. But he is not prepared, nothing would ever prepare him for the next million timelines. Different ways, different choices, all sharing the same. Tony and him getting closer, consummating their love or simply being close friends. Either way, Stephen wants to cry his heart out once more.

There are some, so few he can count on his hands, where they defeat Thanos, where they survive together and are happy. Pepper is there too sometimes, supportive, kind, or maybe a part of too. Happy. Together. Finally.

But just when Stephen is about to stop, knowing the choices he must do. He sees it. It’s small, fleeting and not noticeable, but Stephen has passed many timelines, many years of knowing Tony in the span of seconds. Stephen sees how tired Tony is, how even if Stephen is his lover, he still works, he listens sometimes but his mind is always working, always thinking. Stephen can only guess that Tony is still trying to protect, even if they are safe, even if they won. There is always something else that doesn’t let him stop. He will always be Iron Man.

His mind never rests.

Tony Stark is never going to rest.

Stephen’s eyes widen at the realization, Tony is going to only rest…when he is **_dead_**.

He begs for Vishanti to take the thought away, to erase the realization of the ultimate sacrifice he would have to make, to go back to his blissful ignorance. Thanos is just the first of many threats, the Avengers would need the genius from time to time in the future. Stephen knows.

Tony would feel responsible if anyone dies, would always keep trying to protect or fall into a void of darkness just to keep everyone safe. Stephen knows, for Tony, who had Thanos inside his head for 6 years, suffering the inevitable threat of the Titan where his nightmares consisted of everyone dying except him. Tony would only rest if everyone survives and he is the only sacrifice.

He watches another timeline, tired, defeated.

Tony and Pepper get together, they move to a cabin by the lake, the warm fire as they cuddle together on a winter night, Morgan running to settle between them with her favorite tiger plushie. Tony warps his arms around his family with a blanket over their shoulders. Stephen shivers in frustration. Then, a car parks on the driveway, the Avengers. Five years, Tony got Morgan for five years on this one. The scenes blur together as they always do. Time travel, Stones, Thanos invasion to this timeline. Tony wielding all the infinity stones, just a man, an underrated human breakable fragile, giving Thanos a taste of his own medicine. Stephen smiles sad at the irony that only Ironman can give on his final moments, oh. _OH_. Tony dies, peaceful and with no worries.

Tony finally rests.

He should stop, this is the One.

 _/One more.  Please. /_ He pleads to his body and mind, to hold together, to endure just one more. The timeline 14,000,605th is… everything he wanted. Stephen stares wide eyed at Morgan jumping into his arms, Tony leaning on the wooden frame at the door, smiling fondly at them. Morgan is babbling about school as Stephen takes her inside, Tony steps aside letting him in. _“Uncle Stephen is here,”_ Morgan shouts. Pepper peaks her head from the kitchen, Stephen nods at her with a small smile, Tony places a hand on his back and leads him to the living room.

Morgan on his lap, asking about his day and magic, and Stephen knows he would do anything for this little angel. Tony laughs when Stephen succumbs to Morgan pleas and conjures blue glimmering butterflies that makes the little girl scramble off his lap to try and catch one in gleeful happiness. Stephen smiles as one lands on Tony’s nose, getting him a small hand landing on his nose. Pepper giggles at the sight of Morgan kissing Tony’s red nose, the genius is laughing too.

This is the one. This is the one.

But it’s denial that makes him think that.

Dispelling the Time Stone’s magic is like stopping on a rollercoaster abruptly, reaching for purchase there are strong arms holding his. All the timelines scrambling in his mind like a mesh of lives he would never get to see, of deaths that linger in phantom pain on the back of his head, of touches he is never going to feel, aftertaste of kisses like thick honey coating his mouth, trails of ghosts that loom over his shoulders and take away what is left of him.

Tony, beautiful gorgeous amazing Tony, is at his side reassuring him that it's okay, that he is back. He will never be back, the Strange that he was before looking at all the possible futures is gone. It’s not okay. Stephen stares at those brown eyes, at those eyelashes and he cries inside his heart for it all to go away, for the future to stop in its tracks and wait. He wants time. Time, he doesn’t have. To be with Tony, to hold his hand and tell him everything will be okay.

But he can’t say anything, or everything will go to waste. Then, Tony asks how many they win. _/451,208/_ he thinks but the number gets stuck on his throat. Stephen loves this man; he needs him like air and water. A love so rich and passionate that makes him breathless.

So, he lies.

One.

Stephen follows the dry scrapes of rusting metal floating in the perpetual sunset burnt into the skies of Titan; a desolated, forgotten world left to crumble away in the decay of a war. Stephen knows his place too well, too familiar and nostalgic. His pale blue eyes turn to Tony, who is trying to deal with Star-Prince and his crew, the Spiderling at his side nodding with his eyes focused on Tony full of Peter’s admiration for his mentor.

Stephen recalls timelines where Peter becomes also his son, where the little spider goes into the Sanctum and his high energy fill the empty forgotten rooms with life. Where Peter bring him life as well.

But it didn’t happen, and it will never happen.

Thanos comes. They lose, but they haven’t truly lost yet. He gives up the Stone for Tony. Always for Tony. And, they turn into dust.

And so, he waits. It’s merely a few seconds for them and they are back, their bodies return to Titan. He explains to the nervous and anxious mess that is Peter that they need to go, it’s been five years. Wong appears with the Master, a sequence of portals all around them as they walk through theirs, armies of Wakanda and Kamar-Taj, heroes and survivors. All against Thanos. He is screwed.

Tony, he grew old but still beautiful, comes to him and asks if this is the one. Stephen doesn’t say but the unspoken words that their eyes exchange is enough for Tony, he trusts him. Stephen doesn’t deserve it. He gets stuck holding the ocean away from the fight when he hears it, Thanos almost getting the gauntlet, and his heart clenches. He knows.

Slowly, he turns his eyes. Like magnets they meet brown desperate ones that ask him _/how the hell is this the one? /_ and Stephen gulps his worries. He must do it; Tony will rest, he deserves this much. He breaths and his trembling fingers move. One, he tells Tony, and he is a genius, a bright star that understand without needing anymore.

Stephen lets a single tear fall, as Tony tackles Thanos and snatches the stone from him. Oh, he is beautiful indeed. A man that is not even enhanced, not even part god or alien, just a human that wants to protect.

A star amongst stars that will never be forgotten, that ignites the hearts of many and makes his enemy quiver. Right now, with all the power of the universe in his right arm, with overwhelming pain, he manages to smile. This is Tony Stark, a supernova that will obliterate all who want to do harm to his world and family.

He is Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice in the comments, I wrote this to try and understand why Stephen accepted Endgame as the only way.


End file.
